<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Not to Behave Around Your Manservant by Gwainesuperiority</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040206">How Not to Behave Around Your Manservant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority'>Gwainesuperiority</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blackadder, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Canon Era, Drunken Flirting, Emotionally Constipated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Arthur, Play Fighting, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is new in camelot and in need of a job, aiming high as usual he goes to the prince. Arthur really shouldn't be feeling the things he does for his new manservant.</p><p> </p><p>[Plot and dialogue based on that one Blackadder episode with Bob/Kate although some things have changed, I wanted to find a way to make it Merthur as it just reminded me of them. You don't need to have watched it to read this.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ah You're my Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sighed as the door to his chambers flew open. "Did you ever learn to knock?" He grumbled without looking up from his papers.<br/>
"Sire." Now that was a voice he's never heard before. Looking up, he noticed a dark haired man with tatty clothes and high cheekbones and intense blue eyes. Arthur didn't want to call him attractive but, well. </p><p>"And who are you?" </p><p>"My name is Emrys, sire." Arthur squinted for a moment. The name sounded odly farmiliar and yet he had never met this man, he was sure that he would have remembered such a unique looking person, he wouldn't describe him as handsome. Of course not. Then he remembered. </p><p>"Emrys? That sounds like a druid name." </p><p>The man before him shifted his weight on his feet before quickly replying "Ah, yes It's actually short for Merlin." Arthur didn't give too much thought into how Emrys could be short for Merlin, instead he asked </p><p>"Well Merlin, what can I do for you?" </p><p>"I am looking to become your manservant, sire." </p><p>"I already have a manservant." </p><p>The man, Merlin, leaned in as if to tell him a secret even though they were the only two in the room and Arthur found himself holding his breath. "Well, according to the lower town gossip you have the most boring manservant in Camelot." </p><p>"That is true." Arthur said, sighing and leaning back in his chair. "Okay, Mer-lin, you're hired, I'll assign George to some noble. At least It will save me from all the brass jokes." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It had been around six weeks since Arthur had hired Merlin and he found that the days had flown by. He and Merlin, although constantly bickering, got on like a house on fire. Merlin certainly wasn't as boring as George and treat him more like a person rather than the prince, other than the whole waiting on him hand and foot business, of course. </p><p>Arthur had found his company pleasant, often finding moments to stroll with him in the gardens and even ask for his council. He was a manservant, someone Arthur certainly shouldn't be listening to about conflicts and the king. In fact, some of the things Merlin had to say anout his father would have gotten him the chop although Arthur only found himself laughing and telling him not to repeat such things in the company of others. </p><p>It was getting harder and harder to seperate himself from Merlin as the days went on, he had completely occupied Arthur's mind during council meetings and he had started to use the excuse of laziness to give Merlin extra chores in his chambers so that he could see more of the man. </p><p>It was when Merlin brushed past him one day and he had felt tingles in his arm hours later that he realised something was up. He had noted the time that Merlin had changed him and Arthur had leaned into his touch as Merlin's hands skimmed along his chest. He had thought about the time when, at a feast, Morgana had had to nudge him back to reality as he had been staring at Merlin working instead of listening to the princess he was supposed to be entertaining, she had laughed into her sleeve at that. And the memories of every time he had wanted to close the gap between them when Merlin's face was too close and brushed it off. </p><p>"Oh gods." He was falling in love with his manservant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The one Where Arthur Whips his Manservant out for Gaius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happens between Merlin and Arthur and Arthur needs advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arthur?" Merlin hadn't turned his head from where he was looking up into the clear, blue sky. They were lying in the grass side by side after Arthur had gotten too hot and tired after practise and needed a break. Arthur hummed in reply. </p><p>"What do you think about love?" </p><p>"You mean like sex?" Arthur tried to joke, ignoring the weird feeling in his heart upon hearing Merlin talk of love. A slight feeling of fear and jealousy rushed through him at the thought of Merlin being in love. </p><p>Merlin ignored him however. "What would you say if I said 'I love you'?" </p><p>Arthur froze and gave a nervous chuckle. "It would depend on the context... If you said it to llamerei I'd assume you were sick, if you said it to Morgana i'd assume you were blind, if you said it to me-" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Well I'd laugh because I'm your master and you're my servant and we're pals and we'd slap our thighs and have a good chuckle about it and then we'd- we'd have a playful wrestle like lads our age do around camelot." </p><p>Arthur could hear the laughter in Merlin's voice as he said "well in that case, Sire, I love you." </p><p>Arthur turned around and pounced into Merlin holding him down and chuckling before Merlin used one of his legs to push Arthur to the side and roll ontop of him, Arthur being strong pushed Merlin back and sat on his hips, squeezing his thighs around them and holding onto Merlin's shoulders. "Try and move now. Try it." </p><p>Merlin writhed around under Arthur, making him fight a blush and look away. When his hips finally stilled, Merlin sighed "fine. You win." Arthur looked back to see the man underneath him grinning which drew far too much attention to his mouth. Merlin clearly saw Arthur looking and dropped his eyes to return the gesture. He moved in painfully slowly, so close yet miles away. </p><p>"Who's winning?" A voice appeared behind them causing Arthur to spring up in shock. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Who's winning? I had my bets on Merlin for a second there but you really flipped it round. Literally." Gwaine said, seemingly unaware of the situation, thankfully so. </p><p>"Arthur was winning." Merlin helpfully supplied from the ground. </p><p>"Well, I came to ask: fancy a celebratory pint in the rising son  champion? You too Merlin?" </p><p>"I'll come." Arthurs man servant replied, getting up and brushing the knees of his trousers to no use. </p><p>"I actually have to meet with my father now but you guys go ahead." Arthur didn't really need to see his father. He had somewhere else to go.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Gaius?" </p><p>"Ah, Your Majesty, can I help you?" </p><p>"I hope so." Arthur couldn't help looking sheepish, not only about the confession he was about to come out with but also because he knew that Merlin was Gaius' ward. "It's about my manservant..." </p><p>"Arthur, there is no need to look so embarrased, it's nothing I haven't seen before." </p><p>"It isn't?" Arthur wasn't sure how Gaius knew what he was talking about but he was even more confused about how this was a regular occurence. It wasn't proper to fall in love with one's servant. </p><p>"No. Now, pull your trousers down and we can see what the issue with your...manservant is." </p><p>Gauis started making his way over to Arthur and Arthur gripped the top of his pants. "What? No! My manservant. My real manservant, Merlin." </p><p>"Merlin? What's happened to him." Gaius asked, looking around Arthur with a distinct aura of worry. </p><p>"Nothing." Arthur sighed and found a chair to sit down on. "He's perfect, too perfect. That's the problem. I- I tried to kiss him." </p><p>"I see." Gaius raised his eyebrow "and what would you like me to do about it?" </p><p>"Cure me of course." Arthur huffed </p><p>"Cure you? Why would you want me to cure you? Are you ashamed of yourself?" </p><p>"Not really, no." </p><p>"Then what is it?" </p><p>Arthur studied his shoes carefully as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "He's my manservant, Gaius and I am to be king one day. What would people say if I were to turn around and tell the people of camelot that I had fallen in love with my servant. It is not proper." </p><p>"Times are changing Arthur, status doesn't matter as much as it did in your fathers younger days and Merlin is loved by everyone, surely no one would protest-" </p><p>"I can't, Gaius. I don't even know if he likes me, just- just please help me cure this feeling." </p><p>"Very well, Sire." Gauis, unlike Merlin, was not one to argue with the prince. "Although there is no such medicine, I can only reccomend that you seperate yourself from Merlin for a while in orded to let your feelings for him fade, although I'm sure Merlin won't be too happy about it." </p><p>"You won't tell him will you? Merlin." </p><p>"I am sworn to secrecy, Sire."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin finds out Arthur fired him and Arthur is a pushover.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After George had left from serving Arthur his breakfast, he saw the door open and a red faced looking Merlin stomping in. "You fired me? You fired me and I had to hear it from Gaius?!" </p><p>"I thought you'd like that, Merlin, seeing as you always complaining about your chores." </p><p>"That's why you fired me? Because I wasn't jumping for joy when you made me muck out the stables?" Merlins hands were not clenched by his sides. </p><p>Arthur bit his cheek in nervousness, he could very easily order Merlin out of the room or get the guards on him, instead he found himself saying "No Mer-lin. I'm not firing you, I'm promiting you to...live-in pal." </p><p>"You what?" Exactly. He what? </p><p>"Well i thought, seeing as we're such good mates, I would allow you to stay with me, all expenses covered and you could continue to work for Gauis with less stress." When did he think that? Where was this all even coming from? </p><p>"Oh." Merlin unclenched his fists and his gaze softened "Oh. Okay." </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Yes?" Arthur grinned at him and Merlin nodded. "Great, you can move in in the antechamber."<br/>
"Sounds good, I'll use today to move in if Gaius doesn't need me." Merlin was now grinning too and they just started at eachother like that for a while before Arthur shook himself out of it. </p><p>"Good, good now get out and get your belongings." </p><p>"Yes, sire." </p><p>Fuckfuckfuckfuck Arthur was an idiot. An idiot who was so tightly wrapped round his manservants little finger.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had been living with Arthur for around a month now, he had spent his days working for Gaius, collecting herbs, making delieveries and such, and his night with Arthur; drinking wine by the fire. </p><p>When Arthur had no important duties the next day they would get squiffy and roll around on the carpet laughing at eachother jokes and siting far too close than was normal for a prince and peasant. Often, when it would go quiet, Merlin would rest his head on Arthur's shoulder and doze off, Arthur had never felt so blissfully relaxed than in these moments. </p><p>No other almost kiss incidents happened fortunately, although a few drunken flirtations from Merlin did not slip his notice and if he dished out the same, who would know? </p><p>Well, no other incidents until this night.</p><p>"Your hair is longer, Arthur." Merlin giggled, ruffling Arthur's blonde locks. Arthur hummed in content and leaned into the touch. Merlin continued after this encouragement. "You should get it cut." </p><p>"If i cut my hair, it wouldn't be long enough for you to play with." Arthur said without thinking, hiding his blush in his goblet. </p><p>"I'm sure i'd find a way." Merlin smiled knowingly. </p><p>A little more confident now, Arthur turned to Merlin and admitted "If I could have your fingers in my hair everyday I would." </p><p>"Well you can, and it doesn't have to just be this way either." Arthur noted the innuendo and his heart spead up. </p><p>"What other ways could there be?" </p><p>Merlin's eyes dropped to Arthurs lips as he put down his goblet, Arthur did the same. "I don't know, I'm sure we'll brainstorm some ideas." He managed to say before Arthur surged forward and crashed their lips together. </p><p>Gods, It was so satisfying. As a prince, If he wanted something he could get it. Wanting something for this long and only just receiving it made it one hundred times better. The gods couldn't stop the groan he let escape from his mouth even if they wanted to. Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the ground and continued kissing him, grinding his hips down. Merlin let out a small 'ah' sound before Arthur came back to reality. What was he doing? He couldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this. </p><p>Ignoring the tightness in his own pants he stood up and clenched his fists by his side, suddenly feeling completely sober. "Ah, yes, well I'm actually feeling quite tired now so goodnight, Merlin, sweet dreams and so on." </p><p>Merlin looked up from where he was now sat, red lips, rosy cheek rosy cheeks and all and gave Arthur a confused look. "Uh okay? Goodnight, Arthur?" </p><p>"It's sire to you, Merlin." Arthur corrected and quickly regretted it after seeing the hurt look on Merlin's face but instead of apologising he only awkwardly turned on his feet and took himself to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Political Marriage to a Chicken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Merlin was acting withdrawn. Arthur knew why of course but the thought of talking about it made him feel sick and dizzy. Merlin left to go do his deliveries for Gaius and left Arthur to pace about his chamber in thought. He'd ruined the best friendship he'd eved had and hurt Merlin because of it. Maybe if they just never brought it up again they would forget about it and go back to how they were before. Yes. That sounded like a good plan, he would just have to hope that Merlin didn't try to bring the subject up with him. </p><p>When Merlin re entered his chamber that evening, Arthur was pretending to read one of his papers so that he wouldn't have to engage in conversation. Arthur had no such luck though, unfortunately. </p><p>"Ar- Sire." Merlin sighed. </p><p>"Hmm?" He didn't look up. </p><p>"Can we talk about what happened last night? Please." </p><p>Arthur put his paper down forcefully on the desk before standing up. "Look, Merlin. I'm sorry okay but it just can't happen. You're my greatest friend and I trust you with my life but we can't go further than that." </p><p>"Greatest friend?" </p><p>"You know you are." Arthur almost sounded defeated as he stepped round the desk to come closer to Merlin. </p><p>"I don't think you would feel the same if you knew the truth about me." Arthurs heart rate quickened as he saw Merlin's eyes fill with tears. </p><p>"What truth?"<br/>
Slowly, Merlin raised his palm and Arthur watched as a small dragon appeared made of flames. Arthur stepped back in shock before anger took over "What-"</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p>"I've never had angry sex before. I quite like it." Merlin's voice came from above Arthur as Arthur rested his head on Merlin's chest, fingers combing through Arthur's hair. Fuck yes. </p><p>"I agree, we shouls definetly do that again. You were such a useless manservant, if i re-hired you, we could have angry sex every day." </p><p>It was quiet for a while as the inevitable question loomed over their heads. </p><p>"What will you do?" Merlin finally spoke up. </p><p>"Nothing. Although you can't tell my father about your magic. When I am king it will be legal, but for now i think the best place for your head is on your neck." </p><p>"Agreed." </p><p>Another silence. </p><p>"Merlin, what would you say if I said 'will you marry me'?" Arthur was sat up now and facing Merlin where he lay. </p><p>"It would depend on the context sire." </p><p>"Don't call me that." Merlin grinned. </p><p>"Well Arthur, if you said it to a chicken I'd think you were sick, If you said it to George i'd assume you were blind-" </p><p>"You don't like George do you?" </p><p>"No. And if you said it to me-" </p><p>"Yes?" Arthurs heart rate sped up. </p><p>"Well, I'd have to say yes." </p><p>"In that case, Merlin, Emrys, will you marry me?" </p><p>"Yes!" Arthur ducked his head to kiss Merlin passionately. Deep down Arthur knew Gaius was right, Merlin was loved by everyone. This would surely be a marriage celebrated by all of camelot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay that's it, it was just a really quick, short one as i wrote it in a couple of hours out of boredom but i hope you enjoyed! </p><p>(Remember to leave kudos and comments if you did ;)  )</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, remember to leave Kudos and comments to let me know if you enjoyed! It really means so much :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>